1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more information-processing systems including an information-processing device provided with a plurality of communication interfaces.
2. Related Art
A network device, such as a computer and printer, provided with a plurality of communication interfaces is known. For example, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 8-314651 a printing device provided with a plurality of communication interfaces. There can be cited as another kind of network device provided with a plurality of communication interfaces a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) having a plurality of functions such as a printing function, a copying function, a facsimile function, and the like. Network settings are required to be configured for those kinds of network devices.
Specifically, in order to use a network connected with each of the plurality of communication interfaces of the network device, communication settings such as TCP/IP, SMTP, POP3, NetBIOS, Netware, and the like have to be configured for each of the plurality of communication interfaces.
It imposes a burden on an administrator to configure such network settings for each of the plurality of communication interfaces. When the administrator forgets to configure the settings, or inputs an improper setting value, it might make the communication impossible. Accordingly, when setting values in common for the plurality of communication interfaces are once inputted for one of the plurality of communication interfaces, the setting values are desired to be reflected in the setting values for each of the other communication interfaces. However, it depends on judgment of the administrator whether the setting values are to be in common for the plurality of communication interfaces.